


Deer Deer Drunken Deer

by eposicee



Series: 2012 Christmas [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Antlers, Christmas, Deer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percival as Deers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer Deer Drunken Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Cheerleadings: alby_mangroves amphigoury mushroomtale Thanks you kind souls ♥♥♥
> 
> For camelot_drabble Holiday Exchange. My first attempt for Knights :D  
> The title is from Korpiklaani-Beer, Beer.


End file.
